HIDDEN POWERS OF THE TIGER
by Prince of Dark Heaven
Summary: Akane's mother died when she was 4, and to Akane it was all her fault. Running away from her grief stricken family, only to end up in a blizzard. She is dying and her last word are 'I dont want to live.' An unexpected 'person' comes along to save the chil
1. Default Chapter

HEY, I hope y'all like this, it is my first Ranma, though NEKOA hates it that is fine. I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA  
  
^_^  
  
^O^  
  
^_~  
  
  
  
The fog cleared from around her, her mind saw trees whipping by, their long arms connecting to her porcline skin. Tears fell, staining her already red cheeks.Her legs and lungs hurt from the freezing air. But most of all her heart hurt. Even for a 5 year old she was still very smart and knows the ways of the world. But that didn't mean that this didn't hurt any less.   
  
For a long time, even before she was born her mother was sick. The doctors told her that if she had children it would shorten her life so drimaticly that she would not live to see 25. But her mother went against them and had 3 very smart and beautiful girls. Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane. By the time she had Akane, Soran could bairly walk. She was taking pills-only cause her husband Soun insisted-every day and was never aloud outside, unless she was covered head to toe with blankets. Akane was 4 when her mother died, and she knew that it was her fault. Her father consitnaly cried for months and would bairly eat anything. Nibiki was 6 and she locked herself in her room for days, she was in the hospital 3 times in 5 months for dehydration. Kasumi locked it up and took over as mother. Cooking, cleaning and trying to take care of the family. When Akanewas 5 she ran away, the pain of seeing her father and sisters was too much for her.   
  
*It is my fault that they all have to suffer. I don't deserve to live here.*   
  
Akane Collapsed onto the frozen ground, her heart beating wildly, and her lungs longing for air. She quickly passed out. Snow began to lightly fall, covering the child in a white blanket. The snow began to pick-up and transformed from a light fall to a horrible storm. If she did not find shelter soon, Akane would share the same fate as her mother.  
  
It's eyes scanned the area. *If I don't do something, the powers of my ancestors will be lost forever. My travels won't be in vain!* For days he had been traveling, searching through-out the large island searching for the one who could no, would give up thir life and become a protector. There were a few that he could have taken but they did not want it. They did not accept it and soon their body rejected him and the powers of the ancestors. Soon his body would give up, not even he could control and contain the power. That was when he spotted it.. *A human?...* Creeping towards the cold lump. *...No, a child.* Leaning down, he sniffed the small girl. *She will soon be gone.* His yellow jade eyes scanned the area. Raising it large nose into the air, he quickly searched for humans. *There are none...* yellow eyes fell back to the child, he slightly nudged her. Heavy eyelids opened to reveal very red, tired blue eyes. *Little one do you wish to live?*   
  
The child was to delirious and cold to be scared of the creature. "No." escaped her lips, as she fell back into darkness. *Then you shall be the one.* His eyes changed from yellow to silver, his coat of white and black turned to crystal.   
  
  
  
'Powers of the moon and sun,  
  
Wisdom of the ocean and sky,  
  
Elements of Wind, Water, Fire and Earth,  
  
Accept this child as the Guardian and protector,  
  
For she is worthy, full of Power and Wisdom.!'  
  
At the last words, the tiger was obsorbed into the girl's body. Her eyes flew open, her body glowed silver, filling her with the ancestoral powers. Her body did not reject it, but acceptedthe power and resposibility that came with it. 2 hours passed before her family found her. Nabiki called the doctor and Kasumi made hot soup, their father wrapped Akane in blankets and held her tightly.   
  
"I am sorry daughter, I have been very foolish. Please forgive me...Please dont leave me." After his confession, her eyes opened to reveal shinning yellow eyes. "Akane!" her father ignored the change in her eyes. "Oh daughter I am so glad you are safe." Akane tilted her head.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a horse voice Tears began to fall down Soun's face. It was like God was punishing him, first his wife, then his daughter.   
  
"Father, what is the matter?"Soun looked up to see Kasumi standing at the door. He placed Akane on the bed and walked over ot her.  
  
"She lost her memory." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all^_^ here is the next chapter I hope y'all like it.  
  
^_^  
  
^o^  
  
^_~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The world stoped turning as the tiger entered Akane. Her skin burned, it was as if her very soul was on fire. Then as soon as it happened it stopped. Everything about her family left her, she knew nothing it was like she died...or atleast in her mind, her family died.   
  
"You and I are now one. We shall never be seaperated unless your soul comes back to claim you!"  
  
Akane woke up in a cold sweat, her body shaking from her dream. She wished that she would stop having this dream...But he wouldnt let her. *Why wont he just tell me, why cant he just come out and say-* "AKANE!...AKANE you better get up or you will be late for school!" Akane sighed, forgetting about the dream she quickly got up and changed for school. Her day at school was the same as anyother. Walk to school alone. Sit by herself for class. Eat alone under a tree, and watch all the teens playing, laughing. She sighed.  
  
You dont need them. You have a duty to full-fill.   
  
She sniffed then nodded her head. When she first started school, all the little girls liked her and the boys-for some strange reason-wanted to be around her. There was a slight problem though, whenever something happened, like a group of older boys picking on the younger childern, Akane would black out, and wake up minutes later standing over the group of childern holding part or all of a boys shirt. After many incidents like that one,her father knew that Akane died in that blizzard and that this was just a wandering spirit, occupying her body. But Kasumi thought diffrently. There were times when she saw someone diffrent, but most of the time she saw her mother in Akane. When Akane arrived home, she went into her usual routine. Upstairs. Change. Downstairs. Hi to family. Go to gym in backyard. Relax and forget the day. she tightened the belt to her ratty, old gi that use to belong to her mother or at least that is what Kasumi always said. For some strange reason, Akane always felt connected to it. Like it gave her strength.   
  
In the middle of her Tai Chi exercizes, Akane was startled out of her trance by her sisters scream. She quickly ran out of the gym and into the house. What she saw shocked her. There was a giant, oversized panda strangling a red-headed girl. Without thinking, Akane jumped over her sisters and kicked the panda right in the shoulderblade. The panda flew into a wall and fell like a sack of potatoes. Akane stands up and faces herself, except for a few minor details, such as the red hair, and being slightly skinnier then Akane. The girl was her double.   
  
"Who are you?" she slightly stammered, not knowing exactly what to do. The strange girl just hung her head. "Ranma." she whispered. Of course Soun heard.   
  
"WHAT! I THOUGHT HE HAD A BOY! OH WOO IS ME! HE HAS SHAMED MY FAMILY AND THE MARTIAL ARTS!" Akane just looked at Ranma; she could have sworn that she saw a tear. The blue-haired girl smiled , she bent her head down until she could look Ranma strait in the eyes.   
  
"Would you like to spar?" A smile appears on Ranma's sad face.   
  
"I would like that."   
  
"Perfect!" Akane grinned, she took the shy girl's arm and led her to the gym. Ranma looked around the gym in awe. It had been along time since she had been out in the forest for a year now and really missed the comfort amd shealter of a home. As soon as she walked into the home..well more like was dragged. She felt at home, and as soon as Akane spoke to her. She felt like she had finally gotten a friend. Her father had her constintly forced her to train and work. Because one day She was going to inherrate the Do-jo, cause where would she be if someone came to challange her and she didnt have enough experiance to deffend her Do-jo. They traveled all over the world, on foot, searching for bigger obsticals to become stronger.   
  
"Ranma, are you okay?" Ranma nodded, "I sure am Akane." "Great!"   
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_~  
  
Authors CORNER!  
  
K I know that GIRL Ranma is a bit diffrent. BUT I HAVE A REASON FOR THAT. But BOY Ranma is still the same Jealous, arragent, funny, sweet, sensitive guy that we all love.   
  
lili boom - Thank you SOOO Much for the review. To answer your question Akane is now the Guardian of an ancient power. BUT you will find that all out in later chapters^_^ I AM GLAD YOU LOVED IT!!  
  
D-Chan3 - I know that chpter was short. But it was more of a prologue then a chapter really. But as you found out in this chapter Akane didnt die. She is just sharing a body with Talon. I hope you wont be confused for long ^_^  
  
tigerrelly - YES Ranma is in this, i dont think I would ever write a Ranma fic without him. He is too good to be left out.^_^ anywhoo Glad you like it and I cant wait to hear what you think of this chapter^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Sorry it has taken me a while to update ^_^ My bad anyway I hope you like this chapter. This Chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who has reviewed and is still reading LOVE YA BABE'S ^_^  
  
Chapter 3   
  
*You can't get close to her. I forbid it!*  
  
"Why?! What is wrong with her?"  
  
*You cannot trust this one. I can feel it…She is hiding something.*  
  
"…NO! She is my first REAL friend."  
  
*What am I to you then?*  
  
"…A cage."  
  
^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^  
  
It has been one week since the panda and Ranma appeared. The girls' father had yet to get over the fact that the fiancé that his old friend Genma promised him was a BOY! The girls of the house where rather pleased. They didn't want to get married anytime soon, and now that their fathers scheme had fallen threw, the girls could find their own fiancé. Ever since Genma and Soun had made the pact to keep the Martial Arts school within' their families they were scheming to get their children together. Soun had told his daughters this when there were old enough to 'date' Soun did not want his innocent Kasumi getting hurt, he didn't want his smart I-am-going-to-one-day-rule-the-world Nabiki becoming pregnant and he did not want his youngest daughter that looked so much like his beautiful wife to be taken away from him. On the outside it seemed like Soun did not love Akane. He made everyone believe-mostly Nabiki and Kasumi-that he thought Akane's body was just an empty shell holding a demon. But what he really thought was quite the opposite. Like Kasumi, Soun saw his wife in the girl, he saw a child that was lost and had no friends to speak to. A child who felt like an outcast in her own family! The family knew what Akane did at night. He desperately tried to block out the sound of her tears, as they echoed into the night. Soun had kept his distance from his youngest daughter. That is why she would never be able to keep the school going. Soun had never trained the girl. Keeping his distance was the best thing that Soun could think of. If he stayed away from Akane, then when she left it wouldn't hurt as much. He wouldn't have to feel that pain for a second time. He wouldn't put himself threw that again.  
  
*Man is selfish. That statement is the truth. If man wasn't so selfish what do you think would happen? Would life as we know it stop? I highly doubt that. Would the world seem almost perfect? Maybe. But no one will know for sure. Least not anyone I know. If man wasn't so selfish and power hungry, I wouldn't have saved the dying child that is now alive…barely. They all think I saved her. I didn't, if anything I prolonged her suffering. She knows what is inside her. She knows that it will destroy her. She was selfish, in her own way. The child begged to die. But I saved her. I am a CAGE as she likes to call me. Maybe I am. Maybe not. One thing I do know, if I left the girl without her other half, she would die.*   
  
Sweat poured from her brow, her chest heaved, her lungs begging for air. The girl was in pain. But she loved every minute of it. Akane had been sparring with Ranma in every spare second of the day. Akane was getting stronger and Ranma was finally losing up to fighting a girl. Which Akane questioned once, and was happy NEVER to ask the red-head again. The two girls seemed inseparable. They did everything together. Ran together, sat together while watching the TV, bathed together-only cold baths-Ranma said some mumbo jumbo about how it is better for the skin. Which Akane believed…It took some convincing though. The 2 girls even shared a room. People thought that they where more twins then friends. The girls just laughed and shared their parfae.   
  
Strange things had been happening the first few weeks at the Tendo residents. The panda came and left as it pleased, but everytime the panda was gone a man was in his place. His name was Genma. He was Ranma's father, of course he treated the girl like dirt. And every time he did say or do something cruel to Ranma, Akane would attack the man with a blinding rage. Genma learned, very quickly to not insult his 'daughter' while Akane was in the room. But Genma's stupidity was the one and only thing that destroyed Ranma and Akane's close friendship.   
  
She got sent home-yet again-from school early for fighting. Akane, however was quite happy with that. This way she got to be away from the others at school who were afraid of her, who hated her. Instead, she got to go be with her best friend. Her mind wandered, trying to find Talon. Lately he had been hiding from her. Akane couldn't understand why though. *It couldn't have been about the cage thing…could it?* Her mind searched for his presence. He was hiding from her..but where? Akane was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that she was home. Or for that matter right outside the living room door, till a familiar voice broke her concentration.  
  
"You stupid boy! Why do you constantly hide in that weak form!" Akane quickly hid before the 2 fighting would see her.  
  
"Father, I don't want to tell her yet."  
  
"Why! She is your fiancé, she should know!"  
  
"I…I don't want to lose her friendship…Please father-"  
  
"BOY NEVER BEG!" Genma raised his fist. "I will not have a son that is afraid of a woman!" Ranma caught his father's fist only millimeters before it hit his face.  
  
"I will tell her in my own way father. I-"  
  
"You will tell me what Ranma?" The duo stopped fighting and looked at the new comer. Genma smirked. "Go on BOY, tell her." Akane tore her eyes from Ranma to his father.   
  
"Boy?" She whispered.  
  
"Akane..I…I have something to tell you. Please don't get mad." Ranma gently took Akane's hand and led her upstairs. The curious girl did follow, but she tore her hand out of Ranma's. *Something wasn't right about the conversation downstairs. Her father kept calling Ranma a boy. Ranma is not a boy…She can't be…*   
  
"Akane…I am sorry." At thoughs words, she turned on the shower and stepped in. The red-headed girl that Akane was so fond of changed into a dark-haired boy who towered over Akane. Her eyes widened in shock, at the sight of the soaking wet boy, that was fully clothed and standing in her shower. "Akane..Please forgive me. Please."  
  
"no…no…Ranma…TALON!" The world turned black and Akane collapsed to the ground, hitting her head on the hard, tiled floor.  
  
"Akane"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's CORNER  
  
Abbasi – Well I am glad you like it. You are actually one of the first people to review me like that. (I have another account on ff.net ^_^) I can't believe that you have read that many fanfics. You remind me of my best friend Sarah. She is constantly reading fanfiction and telling me what to read and what is great. I hope you continue to read this fic and I hope my writing can give your GREAT review justice ^_^  
  
Gohansfav1 - lol yes this will be a Ranma/Akane it would be very strange if it wasn't. At least to me it would be ^_^ Anyway I am glad you love it.  
  
Tigerrelly - Ya I thought it made sense that Ranma's father would push him to be stronger for that purpose. And it is hard to tell if they will still be GOOD friends...But you never know. ^_^  
  
lili boom - Ya, I know it seems odd that I made Ranma and Akane look the same, BUT I have a very, very good reason for that, I just cant tell you right now...others are listening. lol anyway, Boy Ranma did appear in this chapter. hehe I love him. ^_^  
  
Aya_chan - So glad you like it. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! I got Capter 4 up. Wow that took a lot out of me…lol I sure hope I can get the next chapter up in a few days hehehe  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dark fog surrounded her, it felt safe and warm; and yet cold and dangerous at the same time. With her arms wrapped around her; and only her weak knees supporting her weight, Akane cried tears of betrayal into the mist. A dark shadow appeared behind her, it towered over her tiny broken figure.  
  
*I told you. I told you that you couldn't trust her.* Akane bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. *If you listened then this wouldn't have happened.* She ignored him, she wouldn't let him know that she knew he was right. Akane smiled slightly. 'He would only gloat.' Her mind remembered suddenly why she was there. Why she was surrounded by fog and why Talon was gloating.   
  
"Why?"  
  
*Why what?*  
  
"Why would she lie?"  
  
^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^  
  
"Akane…Akane sweetie please wake up." The unconscious girls eyes slowly opened, she then came face to face with Kasumi. She watched her sister's worried face suddenly glow. "Akane!" Kasumi quickly wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "Oh Akane, I was so worried!" Kasumi let Akane out of the rather tight hug and smiled. "Are you hungery?" Akane nodded, she figured it would be the only way to get her sister away from her. After kissing Akane on the forehead, Kasumi sprinted out the door to get her sister a good meal. After waiting mere seconds, Akane got out of the warm bed and climbed out the window. She wanted to be alone, without her father, without her sisters, without Talon and without Ranma. Akane sighed as she sat down onto the roof of her father's house; she closed her eyes and let the cool wind caress her cheek.   
  
"I am sorry." A male's voice appeared out of nowhere. For a second, Akane thought that it was Talon, but then she remembered that Talon never ever apologized. He was always right…in his opinion anyways. Her hands became tight balls; her trimmed fingernails cut deep into her skin but did not draw blood. Her blue eyes now black and her mind tried to focus on one thing. Akane knew what would happen if she didn't focus. Ranma would die. He was not sure that she heard him, taking a few steps towards her, Ranma spoke again. "I meant to tell you…I really did." He noticed that she was shaking…if it was out of anger or just because she was cold, Ranma didn't know. All he knew was that she was hurting. How he knew this Ranma would never know. Taking a few more steps towards her, Ranma felt content, it was like he was meant to be with her. He shook his head. *Meant to be? What the hell am I thinking?* Rubbing his hand over his face, Ranma had to think of some way to get her to talk to him. This silence just didn't feel right. "Come on tomboy, I said I was sorry. The least you could do is say 'You are forgiven Ranma, I am so sorry for acting this way, could YOU ever forgive ME?'" Her head whipped around; with tears adorning her cheeks Akane slapped the now cocky boy across the face.   
  
"How dare you." Her voice was hard and yet barely above a whisper. Ranma wished he could look away, he could not stand the look in her eyes, and there was so much pain. "Do you think you could get away with it?" She hissed, her eyes became black as she stepped towards the dark-haired boy. "I will not let you take her from me. She is mine." Ranma's eyes widened, was Akane just talking about herself in the third person? The feeling of Akane's ki rising brought Ranma out of thought, "I will dispose of you quickly Cursed One." Akane laughed, though it was not her own.   
  
"Akane..Akane I am sorry." Ranma had to wake her up or he would be toast. "Akane STOP!" He held his hand out hoping-for some strange reason-that she would actually stop. Within seconds, the raging girl did stop moving. Within those few seconds, Ranma felt something rather soft and squishy right against his palm. The darkness that was in Akane's eyes left only to be replaced with fiery red ones.   
  
"YOU PERVERT!" with all of her energy, Akane grabbed Ranma by the collar of his shirt and tossed him off the roof and right into the pond. Akane's anger flared for a few seconds before dying completely. Sniffing, she wiped her face and jumped off the roof. If she couldn't get privacy here she would go somewhere else.  
  
Ranma on the other hand, was now angry, very wet, and a girl yet again. After climbing out of the slimy pond, and slugging his father for laughing to hard. Ranma headed towards the shower.  
  
"Father you know she didn't mean to do it."  
  
"Kasumi be reasonable, it has happened far too often. They have threatened to kick her out of school."  
  
"I know…But it is not her. It is those other kids. It is their entire fault."  
  
"It is not just their fault Kasumi. It is ours too." Ranma peeked into the kitchen to see Soun lightly holding a crying Kasumi. "I just wish she had a friend." Kasumi agreed with her father, her sister did need a friend. The only person that even wanted to be close to Akane other then herself and Nabiki was Ranma.   
  
"Father…Shouldn't Ranma be in school?" Soun looked down at his daughter.   
  
"Yes, I do believe that he should be…why do you ask?" Kasumi smiled.   
  
"No reason."  
  
^_^o^_^  
  
"Good morning Class, Today before we begin with today's lesson. I would like to introduce you to a new student." Their teacher, Mr. Makei opened the door and their stood a boy with dark hair. "This is Satome Ranma; he has just come back from his trip to China. I would like you all to help him out in anyway possible." Mr. Makei smiled to the class. "Now Ranma could you please take a seat so we can begin today's lesson." Ranma nodded and headed towards the only empty seats in the room. They were in the far right corner surrounding a girl, Akane to be exact. "Now Class, when we left off yesterday Bran had just become the warrior for the Raven Clan…"   
  
^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_^o^_~  
  
AUTHOR'S CORNOR  
  
Nisaa_sd – LOL I am happy that you love it! Your VERY ecstatic review just made my day!  
  
Lili boom – Yes I know that it was a bit strange for Ranma to stay as a girl for so long. But I have put a little twist in the girl Ranma as well as the boy one. ^_^ I would tell you why he acts different in his cursed form..but that would ruin the surprise. I was jumping with joy when I read your review! I can tell that you are getting in to the story ^_^ I can't wait to hear what you think about this chappy ^_^  
  
Nikka – Hey! What's up? lol I know I am being a bit stingy in Talon's background, but you will find out in later chapters ALL about him. ^_~  
  
Sailor Pluto rok – Hehehe, I love your review it is so funny ^o^ Well I didn't want to prolong your suffering hehe so I hope you like this one as much as the last.  
  
foxfire – YA! I love that you and so many other people love my story! It makes me so happy! I am as energetic as Taiyo…Um…She is my baby Jackal^_^  
  
Califpinay3001 – hm…interesting ey?…hm…more ey? Hm…lol Thankies^_^ Hope you love it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! sorry this took so long to get out!  
  
"So you live at the Tendo Dojo...That must be scary."  
  
"Yeah, I would never want to be even one hundred feet within that place." Ranma looked at him.   
  
"Why?" The entire group pointed at the lonely girl that sat under a large Cherry blossom tree. "Akane...You are all scared of Akane!" Ranma began to laugh. "That is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard!" The crowd looked at the new boy like he was insane. They all backed away slowly, as if any sudden moves would make him attack...or her. Ranma tilted his head; he blinked several times before smiling. "You are all scared of a woman! HAHAHA!" Ranma laughed so hard that he fell off the bench and onto the grass covered ground. The students glared at him before leaving the laughing idiot alone.   
  
"What an idiot."   
  
"You just wait. Next time he comes to school Ranma will be in a cast." The students nodded their heads in agreement. As Ranma pulled himself together he noticed that two gray eyes were watching him intently. Ranma smiled slightly, his legs headed towards her before his mind decided to move. The gray eyes moved from Ranma's to the book that lay on her lap. Kneeling down in front of her, Ranma took the book from her hands. Akane glared at him. "Give it back Ranma." He smiled as his eyes scanned the book.   
  
"You are not very popular, are you Tomboy?" Akane's glare became hard, her eyebrow began to twitch.   
  
"What did you call me?!" Her voice rose higher with every word. Placing the book back on her lap, his smile became a sharp smirk.   
  
"I know you heard me, you just can't believe it."   
  
"Why you!" Akane grabbed the collar of Ranma's shirt. Akane stood up, taking the smirking Ranma with her. Pulling him close to her, she smiled. "I do hope you will pick me up a present."  
  
"Hu?" The smirk was off his face instantly, instead a blush appeared. *She is rather cute when she smiles.*   
  
"Later Ranma." she tossed him into the air. "Well that gets rid of him." Akane wiped her hands on her school uniform, sat back down and began to read her book.  
  
As Akane walked home, she felt different. Her mind wasn't on the students who pointed at her for tossing Ranma. No, her mind was on Ranma himself. "Smug bastard." Smirking, she unexpectedly began to hum. Unaware of the smug bastard that was following her. "...It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel. In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes. Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.." Akane sighed.   
  
"Why did you stop?" Akane froze. "I have to admit it was good...Though you were off key during the middle." Turning around, Akane glared.   
  
"Are you following me? Or are you just obsessed?" Smiling at his reaction, Akane continues to head home.   
  
"Hey wait for me!"  
  
"Kasumi I'm home!"   
  
"Oh Akane! How was school today?" Akane smiled.   
  
"Fine." she headed upstairs to change into her gi. *Oh Akane!* Kasumi smiled.   
  
"Hello Kasumi!" Turning around, Kasumi saw the one who made her sister smile.   
  
"Kasumi?" Ranma blushed as the oldest Tendo girl hugged him tightly.   
  
"Thank you." Smiling up at him, Kasumi laughed. "No wonder she was smiling. Dinner will be ready at 6." turning around, Kasumi headed back to the kitchen.   
  
"What are you doing?" Wiping the blush off his face, Ranma stared at Akane.   
  
"When are you going to trade that old thing in for a new one?"   
  
"You know very well that this was my mothers."   
  
"Yes, but I think that even she would agree with me." Akane shoved passed him.   
  
"Idiot." He smirked.   
  
"Tomboy."   
  
"Cross-dresser."   
  
"Least I LOOK like a girl!"  
  
"Pervert!"   
  
"Hey! I am not the one who suggested going to the hot springs!"   
  
"But you didn't object!"  
  
"I TRIED!"  
  
"Not very hard!" Akane headed towards the dojo. "And don't follow me!"   
  
"What is wrong with her? Why is she acting like this? It is like she lost her be-"   
  
"You fool."  
  
"Hu?" Ranma turned around. "What do you want Nabiki?"   
  
"Don't you get it Ranma? You are or were her first REAL friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHOR'S CORNER  
  
lili boom - YES! I will make sure all of the characters will be in this fic! I feel the same way about Happosai! He is sooo funny and I would love to have Akane beat him into the ground! I do promise that I will update! I am just working on the next chapter right now.  
  
Minako-chan4 - I am so glad that you love it! or atleast find it interesting! I will tell you all about how Talon got into Akane and why Ranma's girl form looks diffrent. IF ANYONE OUT THERE IS WONDERING! ^_^ MANY obsticals are soon to come up...hehehe I so evil!  
  
angelii - I am happy that you are liking it more now ^_^ I hope you continue to read it!  
  
Nikka - I loved being in AP classes they were sooo fun! especially all the new friends I made. Anyway I am glad that you like it!  
  
Califpinay3001 - ^_^ YOU ARE SOOOO ENTHUSIASTIC!!! I LOVE IT!!! LOL I cant spelll either. 


End file.
